


Granny Smith Apples

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Character, Perfume, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Slash, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina buys a new perfume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny Smith Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for the Drabbletag7 prompt Once Upon A Time: Emma/Regina/Ruby - Perfume

"What is that smell?" Ruby asked softly as she curled into Emma's side as they lay in bed together. "It smells almost like apples or something."

Emma arched an eyebrow, "I don't smell anything babe," she muttered as she left a kiss on Ruby's forehead. "Your wolf senses must be on overdrive today or something."

Blushing Ruby just looked away from Emma though she knew the blonde had a point. But usually Ruby was good at blocking out smells she was used too but there was something new about this one and it was really strong.

"My darling," Regina spoke as she opened the bathroom door to give Ruby a smile. "What you smell is my new perfume. It's got a Granny Smith apples scent too it."

At that both Emma and Ruby turned to look at Regina before laughing loudly because of course Regina would choose a perfume that smelled of apples.


End file.
